


groupthink

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Massu suggests recreating their 10th anniversary overnight trip, he has ulterior motives.





	groupthink

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 10th anniversary documentary where the four of them spent the day together and i felt like i was watching a fanfic that ended right before the porn. i've been sitting on this title for the better part of a year waiting for another 4g to happen lol.

Koyama’s body feels like jelly. He doesn’t get massages often, although in his line of work he really should, and definitely not after spending the entire day with his precious members—with no camera.

“I was thinking we could take another overnight trip like we did for our tenth anniversary,” Massu had suggested after the last show of the Worldista tour, when they were all in such high spirits that they would have probably agreed to anything.

When Koyama had thought about it later, once he’d fallen back into his normal routine and he was staring at the blocked-off portion of his schedule with Milk purring happily in his lap, Massu was the _last_  person to want to spend even _more_  time together after touring for three months.

Yet here they are, in a replication of their tenth anniversary trip, with one big difference. Koyama had been as shocked as the others when Massu had picked them up in his own car with no cameras around, but he had felt a sense of relief wash over all four of them at the understanding that there would be no pressure to be “on,” that they could simply exist as they were and enjoy each other’s company as people and not idols.

For Koyama, those two sides are one and the same, and so is Shige to an extent. Tegoshi has the biggest gap, probably in the entire industry, but somehow he lights up brighter than when he’s wearing his idol face at the realization that he doesn’t have to force it. And even after all of these years, Massu is an enigma who only shares what he wants the world to see. At least until now.

They’d travelled to another small town a few hours outside of Tokyo, where they ate local food and visited the beach, then spent several hours at the spa and bathhouse attached to the inn where they were spending the night. There weren’t any games or contests, but given Koyama’s bad luck the last time they’d done this, that worked out in his favor.

Now, they’re settled into their futons, four in a row just like before. Koyama’s not tired at all, though he’s relaxed enough that he might fall asleep anyway. After their massages and baths, they’d shared a bottle of champagne on the balcony overlooking the sea, lifting the comfortable mood even more with light-hearted memories and laughter that had left Koyama feeling giddy.

“I am wide awake,” Shige announces, and both Koyama and Tegoshi mumble their agreements.

“Massu?” Koyama prompts, earning a low grunt from two futons away.

“Present,” Massu says. It’s too dark to see his face, even after Koyama’s eyes adjust.

“We know that,” Shige points out, and Tegoshi laughs. “Are you tired?”

“Not really,” Massu answers, his monotone voice relaxing Koyama even more.

“Shall we talk?” Shige suggests, and the other three make noises of affirmation. “Koyama, pick a topic.”

“This isn’t a concert MC,” Tegoshi mutters, the unfamiliar sarcasm making Koyama laugh out loud. “Conversations just happen, don’t they? We would be awful friends if we needed an agenda to talk in our private time.”

Shige’s laugh seems to vibrate the floor, and he and Tegoshi go back and forth a few times with an over-the-top MC-style discussion about what they did today. Koyama jumps in with a few quips, snuggling with his duvet as his happiness rises even more.

“I want to tell you all something,” Massu says out of nowhere, and the other three voices die out in favor of the fourth one. “I wanted to say it when we did this five years ago, and I promised myself that if I got the chance again I would take it.”

“What is it, Massu?” Koyama asks, suddenly concerned.

Massu takes a deep breath that Koyama feels in his own lungs, then says, “I have…feelings. For all of you.”

There’s a beat of silence, during which Koyama’s trying to determine if this is a joke or not, waiting for Shige or Tegoshi to laugh first so he’s not the rude one if it’s actually serious. Nobody laughs, and Koyama leans up on his elbows to stare at the dark lump on the other side of Tegoshi, whose face he still can’t see.

“What kind of feelings?” Tegoshi finally asks, sounding calm and unbothered by the shocking declaration, and Koyama admires him not for the first time for taking everything at face value instead of letting his thoughts run away with him like Koyama and probably Shige are doing.

“The kind where I want more,” Massu answers, and Koyama notices a hint of defensiveness that shows how much Massu has been struggling with this. “There has been this force pulling me toward each of you and I don’t want to fight it anymore. I feel better just saying it out loud. Thanks for listening.”

Silence. There are some shuffling noises as the dark lump in Massu’s futon relocates, and Koyama feels like his eyes could pop out of their sockets with as big as they are.

Next to him, Tegoshi’s next breath is audible. “Does that mean I can cuddle with you?”

“You have to come over here,” is all Massu says. “I can’t move.”

Koyama feels a little like the world has been pulled out from under him as Tegoshi scrambles into Massu’s futon and falls still. They both make this faint noise of contentment, and a warmth makes its way through Koyama’s still-dazed body at the pair of them getting closer like this.

“I don’t understand,” Shige says slowly. “What do you want from us?”

“Nothing,” Massu answers. “Well, that’s not true. I wanted this trip to spend time with you all outside of work. Maybe we can do this once a year?”

“That sounds nice,” Shige says, echoed by Tegoshi and finally Koyama.

“Koyama, say something,” Massu says, and Koyama’s comfort is pierced with an unfamiliar anxiety. “Everything seems wrong when you’re quiet.”

Koyama laughs nervously, then sits up in his futon to address the other three. “I’m surprised, is all. Because I feel similarly, but I didn’t want anything to change either, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Stupid,” Shige mutters, and Koyama’s casting a pout that nobody can see until Shige goes on. “I already knew that.”

“Me too,” Tegoshi adds, his voice muffled.

“Wait, wait.” Koyama twists around to look for the small lamp nearby, blindly poking it until it turns on. “I want to see your faces when we discuss something important like this.”

Tegoshi and Massu both have their eyes closed, or more accurately Massu’s eyes are closed and Tegoshi’s face is pressed into Massu’s neck. Shige’s squinting at the light, making this adorable expression of annoyance, but then he’s looking at Koyama expectantly like Koyama is the one who needs to find some sense in all of this for the rest of them.

Koyama wracks his brain for something to say, but all he can do is _feel_. He watches Tegoshi and Massu with an affection that he can’t put into words, along with his growing desire to become part of it. He may have made peace with his unconventional love toward the other members, but never in a million years did he think he’d have the opportunity to _act_  on it.

“Massu,” Tegoshi breaks the silence, blinking cutely as he leans back enough to push their foreheads together. “Open your eyes.”

“Don’t wanna,” Massu huffs.

“Too heavy?” Tegoshi guesses.

“No,” Massu licks his lips, and Koyama notices Tegoshi’s eyes darting down to watch him. “If I open my eyes, I might kiss you.”

Koyama’s heart jumps into his throat, but Tegoshi just offers a smile that shines brighter than anything he’s worn on stage. “That would be okay.”

It’s actually Tegoshi who starts it, pressing their mouths together with one hand gently cradling Massu’s jaw. Massu doesn’t have a chance to open his eyes, though the rest of him seems to come alive at the first touch of their lips, his arms embracing Tegoshi’s small body that easily rolls him onto his back.

Tegoshi laughs out of their kiss when he realizes it, rushing to climb off of Massu while Massu doesn’t let him get too far. His eyes are open now, glancing over to Koyama (who’s still frozen in shock) before landing on Shige, who’s intensely staring back.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, curling up along Massu’s side with one strong arm holding him close. “I think Shige wants to kiss you too.”

“I, um.” Shige pauses to clear his throat, and Koyama notices the flush growing on his face long after their warm baths. “I’ve actually been lowkey attracted to you for years.”

“Then you should definitely kiss me,” Massu says so straightforwardly that he could have been tossing out ideas during concert prep.

Shige doesn’t waste any time complying, leaning down to capture Massu’s mouth and kiss him so heatedly that even Tegoshi looks impressed. Shige in the midst of passion is _hot_ , and Koyama’s grateful to finally recognize one of the feelings sparking within him as arousal.

“Damn, Shige,” Tegoshi speaks Koyama’s mind.

Both Shige and Massu ignore him, wholly focused on each other until Shige comes up for air, though he doesn’t go far. Then all three of them are looking at Koyama and a chill surges up Koyama’s spine that leaves all of his nerves tingling.

"I’m jealous,” Koyama says without thinking, and Shige starts to laugh until Massu flings Tegoshi his way like a rag doll and reaches out for Koyama.

Koyama feels like he’s moving in quicksand as he makes his way across Tegoshi’s empty futon toward Massu, but it gives him the chance to watch Tegoshi settle on top of Shige and fuse their mouths together. Now Tegoshi’s the one being devoured by Shige, but their youngest gives it right back and Koyama’s so mesmerized that he almost forgets that he’s being summoned.

“Hey,” Massu earns his attention, and Koyama turns to find him much closer than before. “You really feel the same?”

“I really do,” Koyama answers, looking right into Massu’s gorgeous eyes that captivate him as much as the pair next to them. “I want to say more, but I can’t find the words.”

“You _broke_  him,” Tegoshi untangles his tongue from Shige’s long enough to call out.

Koyama shoves him without breaking eye contact with Massu, but he ends up with Tegoshi’s fingers interlaced with his as he gives into his urge to lean down and press his lips to Massu’s. Massu kisses back instantly, sliding one hand into Koyama’s hair and the other around his waist to pull him closer. It’s slow and hot and what’s left of Koyama’s brain checks out for the rest of the night, content to rely on his instincts that have him pressing as close as he can.

“Keiichiro,” Massu says in that deep voice of his, and Koyama’s so enamored at hearing his full given name from this person that he almost misses what follows it. “How far can I take this?”

Koyama sputters a bit before answering. “You being the one to ask that…”

Tegoshi’s giggle sends a shudder down Koyama’s spine, the youngest wedging his way between Shige and Massu. “Out of all of us, Massu would be the only one to be opposed to any of this, right?”

“Hey,” Shige protests, and Tegoshi casts him a look, daring him to deny it.

What Shige does is look at Koyama, who twitches involuntarily at the unfamiliar _heat_  in his best friend’s eyes. Koyama’s moving before he realizes it, climbing over both Massu and Tegoshi to hover over Shige, staring at him in disbelief like he’s never seen him before.

“Is it really okay?” Koyama asks, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. The feelings he’d banished away so many years ago are threatening to explode right out of him, and all he needs to unleash them is confirmation from the very first person he ever felt something this deep toward.

“Taka’s not the only one I’ve been looking at,” is Shige’s answer, and he meets Koyama halfway when Koyama can’t wait any longer and leans in to taste those lips.

Now Koyama’s on the other end of that intense kiss and he forgets where he is for a good minute, brought back to earth by eager hands on his back and arms, pulling him away. He doesn’t have a chance to open his eyes before he’s transferred to another mouth, a soft moan that can only belong to Tegoshi dying on his tongue as Koyama kisses him hard, no longer capable of holding back the overwhelming feelings he has for all three of them.

“Um,” Massu’s voice breaks through the mush in Koyama’s head, and it’s Tegoshi who pulls away to give Massu his attention, though his hands don’t waver from Koyama’s torso. “Are we just gonna pair off? I don’t exactly know how this works with four people.”

“Shige?” Tegoshi redirects, pulling a surprised squeal from Shige. “You’re the one who’s thought about it before.”

“Not with all of you at the same time!” Shige exclaims. Koyama doesn’t think his face can get any redder. “Tegoshi is the one with the wild sex life.”

Tegoshi snorts. “I’ve only been in a threesome, and it wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I have an idea,” Koyama says, leaning back on his heels to survey all three of them lying on their backs in various states of disarray. “Since this was Massu’s suggestion, let the three of us spoil him first and see what happens from there.”

“Just like a leader,” Tegoshi says, and Koyama preens.

“I like where this is going,” Massu declares, though he cowers a bit once the other three have relocated in various positions above him. “Please take care of me.”

Koyama responds by leaning in for another kiss, but he’s not the only one. Tegoshi’s next to him, dragging his lips along Massu’s jawline, and Massu groans into Koyama’s mouth from whatever Tegoshi’s doing with his arm bumping Koyama’s.

“There’s no room for me,” Shige says, and Koyama can see the pout even with his eyes closed.

“Massu, sit up,” Tegoshi whispers, and together he and Koyama tug at Massu’s shoulders until Massu crunches his way up into a sitting position. “Now, Shige get behind him.”

Shige’s still grumbling when he settles behind Massu, but Massu’s arching back against him when he latches his mouth behind Massu’s ear and another pair of hands join Koyama and Tegoshi’s on Massu’s firm chest.

Koyama falls out of Massu’s kiss and joins Tegoshi on the other side of his neck, but everywhere he tries to touch is occupied. He’s about to admit defeat when he feels a hand on his waist, Massu blindly reaching out for him, and he finds his nose in Tegoshi’s neck as Massu’s hands slide up his bare torso.

“You smell good,” Koyama mumbles into Tegoshi’s skin.

Tegoshi chuckles and breaks away from Massu’s lips long enough to speak. “You keep saying that when I’m not wearing any cologne. I think you’re just attracted to my natural pheromones.”

“That must be it,” Koyama mumbles, dragging his own lips along Tegoshi’s skin that shudders under his touch. He doesn’t stop, taking pride in the way Tegoshi grinds hard against Massu whose moan is mostly contained in Tegoshi’s mouth.

“Can we...” Shige starts, and Koyama can feel the vibrations of his voice even through the conduit of Massu’s firm body. “Take off clothes?”

“I’m not wearing any,” Tegoshi answers, smirking at Shige over Massu’s shoulder as Massu relocates back to Koyama’s mouth. Koyama’s hand that had been firm on Tegoshi’s bare back moves further down with no restriction, sliding over a slim hip and the soft flesh below it that has Tegoshi’s mouth latching onto Koyama’s neck.

“I was asking Taka,” Shige clarifies, and Massu makes an approving noise against Koyama’s tongue. They pull apart long enough for Shige to pull Massu’s sleep shirt over his head, then Koyama and Tegoshi tackle his shorts and underwear in a team effort.

Koyama easily kicks off his boxers, which had been the only thing he was wearing, and Shige whines as the others start exploring more of each other’s bodies.

“Stop leaving me out!”

“Impatient Shige,” Tegoshi mumbles, then presses an apologetic kiss to Koyama’s cheek. “Looks like we have to split up anyway. I’ll play with Shige and leave Massu to Leader, okay?”

Koyama manages to nod without pulling away from Massu’s mouth, and gravity shifts as Massu’s back returns to the futon. Shige’s yelp clues Koyama in to how he had been forcefully relocated, but then Tegoshi lets out a soft moan and does something to Shige that has the entire bed shaking with the depth of Shige’s appreciative noises.

They’re right next to him, but somehow still too far away. Koyama flings out his arm until it makes contact with skin, the muscles of Tegoshi’s back already slick with a thin layer of sweat. His other hand is trying to seek out as much of Massu’s body as he possibly can, like there’s some kind of time limit and the one who has mapped the most amount of skin wins.

Massu’s touching him too, both hands running up his back and settling on his hips that are easily located right on top of him. Something rigid bumps against Koyama’s equally as hard erection and he moans out loud, knees spreading to push back while Massu guides him just as firmly.

Harsh puffs of air tingle Koyama’s cheek and he makes it a few more jagged breaths before pulling away, though he doesn’t go very far. Leaning his forehead against Massu’s chin, he drifts his fingers along the crease between Massu’s thigh and groin and revels in the way the man beneath him trembles in anticipation until he closes the distance to Massu’s cock.

Tegoshi shudders from the force of Massu’s noises, and Koyama lowers the hand that’s still on his back to find Shige’s already gripping a hip. Their fingers easily interlace and Koyama’s heart is about to burst out of his ribcage at being so intimately linked to all three of them like this.

“Massu,” Tegoshi gasps, already breathless from whatever Shige’s doing to him over there. “Did you come prepared for any of this?”

“Yeah,” Massu answers, and Koyama starts in shock at such a reserved person bringing the necessary essentials for _group sex_. Koyama feels strangely lonely when Massu’s hands leave him to reach over his head, rooting around in his bag that had been strategically left nearby.

“I, um, have stuff too,” Shige volunteers, and now he’s the one choking on a moan. “It’s still in my bag from tour.”

“Did you think this might happen on _tour_?” Tegoshi teases, and Koyama finally pries himself away from Massu’s mouth to look over at them. They’re moving together much like Koyama and Massu are, but Shige’s already got his legs wrapped around Tegoshi’s waist and rocking up into Tegoshi’s hands that are wrapped around both of their cocks.

“It was just for me,” Shige mutters, and the implication has Koyama feeling even hotter while Tegoshi makes an amused noise. “Like you all don’t do it when you’re alone!”

“That’s so _hot_ ,” Massu says out loud exactly what Koyama is thinking. “Next time you feel like that, just come to my room, okay?”

“O-kay,” Shige answers slowly. He cranes his neck to face Massu, who manages to kiss him with two grown men weighing down them both.

“Aw, are we switching already?” Tegoshi asks with a pout. “I was looking forward to having Shige.”

The casual way he says it has Koyama shivering. He’d already known that he’s a bit of a voyeur, but this is on a whole different level. “Is Shige okay with that?”

“Uh-huh,” Shige says absently, his back already arching from Tegoshi’s touch that has lowered further between his legs. “Shige likes it both ways.”

It’s Massu who lets out a groan at that, though he’s frowning because Shige can’t stay twisted enough to kiss him with Tegoshi teasing him like that. He gets in a few more kisses while Tegoshi lubes up his fingers, but then Shige’s throwing his head back onto the pillow and whimpering so desperately that Koyama feels it where he’s grinding against Massu’s hip.

“Sorry,” he whispers when he realizes that he’s completely abandoned Massu in favor of the gorgeous sight before his eyes.

“It _is_ hard to look away from,” Massu says, and Koyama struggles to keep his eyes open when Massu takes advantage of Koyama’s turned head to kiss his way up Koyama’s jaw toward his ear. “I’m okay with watching for a while.”

Tegoshi gives them a knowing look as he urges Shige’s knees up even higher with his free hand, leaning up enough for both of them to see Tegoshi’s fingers disappearing inside Shige’s tensing body. It’s a million times better than porn and Massu seems to think so too from the way he thrusts up into Koyama’s hand that squeezes him back.

Shige’s flushed red all the way down to his waist, though from embarrassment or arousal is anyone’s guess. Maybe a combination of both, Shige starting a bit when he notices two more pairs of eyes on him in this state, but then he’s biting his lip and pushing back with each prod of Tegoshi’s fingers inside him.

A rush of arousal has Koyama itching to do more, but he doesn’t want to move as fast as the others yet. He finds a compromise in kissing his way down Massu’s chest, taking his time to feel the muscles against his lips and tongue while keeping his eyes locked on Shige in this rare state of wild abandon.

“Kei _ichi_ ro,” Massu gasps out as Koyama reaches his abdomen, skin fluttering under his lips, and nobody has said Koyama’s given name quite like this before. “Will you put it in your mouth?”

_That_ gets Tegoshi and Shige’s attention, the latter looking like he’s forcing his eyes to stay open through his own pleasure to watch Koyama’s mouth stretch around Massu’s cock, and that’s what inevitably has Koyama answering without words. Massu moans out loud when Koyama licks the tip, eyes locked on Shige’s in the best challenge he’s faced in years.

“Now, _I’m_ jealous,” Tegoshi’s voice floats down from above, and Koyama preens as he slowly takes Massu past his lips. “Will you do that for me sometime?”

Koyama waits until he lifts back up to speak. “You gonna make it worth my effort?”

“Is Massu?” Tegoshi asks, and Massu’s scoff turns into another moan when Koyama sucks him back down. “Ask Shige how good I am at what I do.”

“I swear to god,” Shige grumbles, “if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to throw you down and take it myself.”

“Impatient Shige,” Tegoshi says again, and Koyama almost laughs at the murderous look on Shige’s face until he hears the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper crinkling next to his head. “Ask me nicely and I’ll give it to you.”

“I’m so glad I didn’t end up paired with you,” Massu says to Tegoshi, one hand gently stroking Koyama’s hair in the most affection he’s received thus far.

“Our dynamic is different,” is all Tegoshi says, his voice coming out rushed as he lubes himself up. “Well, Shige? Do you want me or not? I can give it to Kei-chan if you don’t want it.”

Koyama’s whole body shudders at being on the receiving end of Tegoshi’s dominance, but Shige reaches up with both arms to pull Tegoshi down into his mouth and subsequently inside him. It’s not the request Tegoshi wanted, but it’s the demand he needed to shift gears and run on instinct, hips rocking slowly at first and gradually building up speed until they’re snapping hard enough for Koyama to feel it deep inside him along with Shige’s broken moans.

“Koyama, get up here,” Massu sputters out, and Koyama reluctantly lets Massu's hard flesh fall from his lips as he pulls himself back up Massu’s body. “I wanna do that. Can we do that too?”

“Absolutely,” Koyama consents. He reaches for the lube himself and coats Massu’s fingers, kissing him hard enough to distract them both as Massu works his way inside him.

Koyama’s so turned on that it doesn’t take long for him to open up, his hips moving on their own to push back against Massu’s strong fingers. The third one has him tearing his mouth away to let out a moan that’s forcefully pulled from his lungs, his body trembling from the way Massu’s playing him like an instrument.

He turns to the side for air and finds Shige in his face, looking exactly the same as Koyama feels. Koyama brings up a shaky hand to push Shige’s damp hair out of his face, and Shige’s smile looks out of place for as hard as Tegoshi’s thrusting into him. Tegoshi himself has his face pressed into Shige’s chest, and it’s not far for Koyama to stroke his hair too, desperate to be intimate with the rest of his precious members while Massu’s touching him so deeply.

“Shall I get behind you?” Massu asks, his voice caressing the inside of Koyama’s ear where he’s pressing the words. “Then you can be close to Shige, and I can bother this brat.”

Koyama’s nodding before Massu is even done talking. Once he’s repositioned, Massu slaps Tegoshi’s ass and Tegoshi surprises them all by making an obscene noise and fucking Shige even harder.

“Huh,” Massu says, his voice now tickling the top of Koyama’s spine, igniting a chill that courses all the way down to his tailbone. “I didn’t think Tegoshi would be into that.”

“Shut up and do it again,” Tegoshi mutters, his voice deeper than Koyama ever thought it could get as he clings to Shige with his eyes squeezed shut. “Like you mean it.”

The next slap resounds between Koyama’s ears, along with Tegoshi’s shrill moan. Koyama expects a third, which just means that he’s surprised when Massu drapes his body over Koyama’s back, the sheathed head of his cock pressed against Koyama’s stretched opening.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Massu breathes into his neck, and Koyama glances over to Shige to find him struggling to keep his eyes open, moans spilling with each breath.

“Do it,” Koyama hisses, biting his lip as Massu pushes in. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a _lot_ and he doesn’t notice how scrunched up he’s made his face until Shige’s kissing it away.

“You look so hot right now,” Shige whispers against his lips, his own voice strained as he bounces from Tegoshi’s efforts. “I wanna watch you lose it.”

Koyama just nods as Massu starts to move, one arm wrapped around Koyama’s waist while the other hasn’t left Tegoshi’s backside. Massu’s thrusts are even as opposed to sharp, every centimeter of his length pushing in and pulling out at the same pace. The trained dancer in him establishes a fluid rhythm that has Koyama arching like a cat, kissing Shige more deeply than he normally would from all of the pressure accumulating within him.

“I’m close,” Tegoshi whimpers, sounding annoyed about it, and Koyama extends an arm to wrap around him and feel him shake. “It’s Massu’s fault—he’s teasing me.”

Massu chuckles and Koyama wants to lean back and watch, but he can’t bring himself to leave Shige’s mouth. Shige’s even more of a passionate kisser mid-coital, one hand gently cradling Koyama’s jaw as their tongues slide together with each of Massu and Tegoshi’s thrusts, the latter of which gradually becomes erratic.

Tegoshi wails as he comes in the arms of all three of them, held closely while he jerks and finally falls still. Shige hisses as he stretches out his legs under Tegoshi’s deadweight, though his expression quickly changes to one of pure bliss when Tegoshi slides down his body and slurps down his cock in one swift motion.

If Koyama had thought Shige was gorgeous while he was being fucked, it’s nothing compared to how he writhes now, hips gently pushing up into Tegoshi’s mouth that takes him _all_ the way in. Massu seems to enjoy watching it too, now embracing Koyama with both arms as he thrusts a bit faster with heaving breath.

“Come with me,” Shige breathes, blinking his eyes open long enough to meet Koyama’s for a brief second, and Koyama’s still struggling to find the coordination to touch himself when a hand wraps around him, pulling a strangled moan from his throat as he’s brought closer to his peak.

“I’ve got you,” Massu purrs behind his ear, and Koyama starts to shudder from the double stimulation. “I’m almost there, but I can wait for you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Yuuya,” Shige calls out, dark hair splaying all over the pillow as he arches once more from Tegoshi’s nonstop mouth. “Please don’t stop. It’s so good.”

Tegoshi makes a pleased noise that has Shige moaning even louder, one hand tangled in Tegoshi’s pink hair as Tegoshi’s head moves up and down. Koyama wants to keep his eyes open and watch Shige fall apart beneath him, but his body starts to give in to its own overwhelming sensations and all he can do is press his forehead into Shige’s collarbone as he starts to shake uncontrollably.

“I’m coming,” Shige gets out, followed by a deep groan and a rough squeeze to Koyama’s shoulder that has him jerking with his own orgasm.

Massu tightens his hold on Koyama and thrusts a few more times, then falls still with a moan that takes Koyama even higher as he feels Massu pulsing inside him. He’s still out of it when three sets of arms relocate him, and even then all he knows is four connected hearts, one of which is pounding in his ears.

Someone kisses him, the bitter taste cluing him into the person’s identity, and Koyama parts his lips to taste more of Shige on Tegoshi’s tongue. Shige himself is curled up next to Koyama, still moaning softly at whatever aftershocks he’s feeling, and Koyama reluctantly drags himself away from Tegoshi to find Massu making a face at the state of his futon.

Tegoshi bursts out laughing. “You can share mine.”

“We could push the other three together,” Shige suggests, and Koyama thinks Shige is a genius.

Massu drags them all to the shower room to rinse off, and Koyama looks longingly at the bath that’s completely empty due to the late hour. Tegoshi’s half asleep and Shige’s not that far off, Massu and Koyama herding them back to their room where Massu flings his futon out of the way and drags Shige’s over next to Tegoshi’s.

“I wanna sleep next to Kei-chan,” Tegoshi mumbles, clinging to Koyama as they get under the covers. “I didn’t get to play with him tonight.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” Koyama replies, then looks up to find Massu giving him a blank look. “Unless this was supposed to be a one-time thing?”

Shige snorts. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“I mean, I don’t care what you all do with each other,” Massu says with a shrug. “I just don’t want to have any kind of relationship with expectations.”

“I get that,” Tegoshi says as he stretches out between Massu and Koyama. “We already work together.”

“I don’t think any of us want that,” Koyama adds. “Shige?”

“Yeah, I agree,” Shige says, and Koyama grins at them all being on the same page. “I don’t want to wait another year to do this again though.”

“We’ll see,” Massu replies, though he pulls Shige closer and kisses the frown off his face.

Koyama curls up on his side with his nose in the back of Tegoshi’s neck, not at all nervous about the future and what’s going to happen between the four of them together or paired off. They’re already forever, and the next fifteen years can be spent getting to know each other intimately and further cementing their bond as a group.

“I love you,” he whispers, finally saying out loud what he’s been feeling since before they were four, and while there isn’t any verbal response, three hands seek out his and it’s all he needs.


End file.
